Gremlins vs Critters
by Captain-Hook
Summary: Earth is in Trouble when these two creatures fight it out to the bitter end. Who will win?
1. The Begining

It was a hot summer day in the month of July. We see a Department Store on the edge of town. Stacy goes into the store. She looks around for a while looking for something for her sister for a birthday present.

"Can I help you mam"? The store clerk asks.

"Uh yes I was looking forward gift for my sister. I was wondering if you had anything special," Stacy said.

"Well we don't have much here but we do have a few pets in our Pet Store next store" said the man.

"Well that's very interesting but she's not into many pets."

All of a sudden she hears something humming a quiet little song and then it stops. It goes again and the girl follows the noise to a wooden box with a whole in it. She looks in there and sees the cutest little animal she has ever seen. She asks the clerk what it is

"Well that's a very strange peculiar little animal. In fact the guy that brought it in said it has rules on what to do with it. He named it Gizmo but if you want it I must warn you about the rules because according to the guy he seemed very serious about keeping these rules." Said the Clerk

"Ok what are the rules? Asked Stacy

The store clerk pulls out a list of rules and begins to read them.

"#1. Never get them Wet #2. Don't expose them to bright light (especially sunlight, it kills them) and #3. Never no matter how much he pleads or begs do not feed him after midnight. Supposedly the pet in the box is called a Mogwai.

"Mogwai" The Mogwai replied

"Well those are some very strange rules," said Stacy

"Indeed they are" Said the Store Clerk

"How much? Asked Stacy

"50 bucks but my dear are you sure your ready for a pet like this?" Asked the clerk

Stacy put down 50 bucks on the table and the store clerk rung her up.

"Well have fun with your new little pet and have a nice day," Said the Clerk

"Thank you I will and you to as Stacy headed towards the exit with the box in her hands.

Stacy arrives home and goes quickly into her room to hide the box from her sister. She then takes the key and locks the door behind her and gets ready for dinner.

"Hey Honey" her mom addressed her

"Hey Mom. What's for dinner?" Stacy asked

"Hamburgers French fries and corn on the cob" her Mom Explained

"Yum my favorite where's Tara?" Stacy asked

Tara was turning 9 years old tomorrow and was looking forward to it.

"She's still at school she had cheerleader practice" her mom said

"Oh that's right I forget DUH? Stacy says and then smacks her head.

Stacy helped her mom set the table and waited for her sister to come home. All of a sudden Tara comes running through the door and starts screaming

"Quick somebody turn on the TV right now" Tara screamed

"Well ok what channel?" Asked her Mom

"Channel four c'mon hurry" Tara said

"Alright Alright calm down" Stacy told her sister

Their mom turned to Channel 4 and our shocked to see what they see

TV Reporter: Ladies and Gentlemen I come from you live right in the middle of a Junk yard A Few hours ago the Earth felt a furious boom we wondered for a few hours of what it was but I am proud to tell you that we know now what it was. You are staring at it looks to be some kind of Spaceship just came down from outer space. Now we have researchers looking over everything here not knowing if they found anything yet. In fact they went in there almost 5 hours ago and they haven't came out. We will have another report here in an hour back to you in the Studio.

The Mom and the 2 Kids started at each other in shock. Finally Tara spoke

"I can not believe you guys didn't hear about it did you even feel the big boom we had. Our whole school felt it." Tara asked

"Well I kind of felt it when I was coming home from school." Said Stacy

"I was wondering what that loud noise was. Their Mom said.

As the Mom washed the dishes and the girls did their homework. Another report came out over the TV

TV Reporter: Folks I am sorry to report all the members involved in the search of the Alien Spacecraft is dead. They pulled all 5 of them out and some of them where half eaten to death and some had like some kind of quills in their neck. They will not send another group in until they know more of the situation at hand. I will repeat this message for those who just turned in. The people that were involved in the search team of the Alien Space craft is dead back to the Studio.

"Wow that's scary OMG it's 11 pm girls time for bed it's way past your bed time.

"Oh Mom, can't we stay up for a little while longer" Tara asked

"Yeah mom can I just give Tara her birthday present early then we can go to bed" Asked Stacy

"Oh Alright lets all sit around the table and Stacy will go up and get your present." Mom explained

Stacy went up to get the Present she bought from the department store and brought it down. She then goes to the lights and brings it down a touch.

"Why are you turning the lights down?" asked Tara

"Trust me you'll know soon enough," said Stacy

Tara opened the top lid and out popped the cutest little thing she has ever seen.

"OMG Sister you are the best" Tara said excitedly

She got up and hugged her sister but Stacy thought she was forgetting something but she just shrug her shoulders but what she didn't know is that she would be in the biggest battle the world will ever see.

"


	2. A New Breed of Gremlins

The next day as Tara came home from school she went right to room and started to work on her book report for her English class. However she couldn't stop wondering about her new and interesting pet her Sister Sara gave to her and continued to watch at it as the little Mogwai blinked it's eyes and looked around the room. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Tara it's me can I come in?" asked Stacy

"Sure c'mon in Stacy" Tara told her

Stacy came in carrying a tray of Milk and cookies and a glass of water.

"Thought you would want a snack before Dinner is ready" said Stacy

"Thanks Stacy just put it over there near the computer" Tara said

Stacy puts the tray next to the computer where the mogwai is looking around the room still and humming to itself.

"So have you giving a name to your pet yet Tara? Asked Stacy

"No not yet but the little thing keeps on calling himself Gizmo so I might stick with that. Tara said

"Gizmo" the little mogwai replied

"Gizmo it is I guess" Tara said and with that Tara took a break from her book report and got up and took the glass of water off the table and took a drink. She set the glass down at the edge of the tray as another knock at the door and their mom's came in.

"Dinner's ready and you better see this report on the news something bad happened at that junk yard site. Her mom told them. Stacy went running down stairs and so did Tara but as she slammed the door the water glass came spilling down on Gizmo.

Gizmo screams in pain, as little bumps seem to be going up and down all over his back. One fuzz ball pops out of Gizmo's back and lands on the floor. Then another one lands on the desk. Another one in the trash can, another one lands right on the trey of milk and cookies and then finally one last one comes out and lands on the bed. The fuzz balls start to grow to the size of Gizmo and poke their heads out and look around the room.

Downstairs Tara Stacy and their mom was all watching the news and a special news bulletin came across the screen.

News anchor #1: Ladies and Gentlemen we have lost contract of Craig in that junkyard site where they found the spaceship last night. However we have sent Jason to try to see if he can go get an update and he's there right there at the Junkyard so lets send it over to him.

They go to a camera that looks to be offline but all we can see is the graveyard and a bunch of dead bodies some eaten and some with porcupine quills in their neck. We see Jason looking over the damage and tells the cameraman that he is ready to go.

Jason: Hey Lisa I am here live at the junkyard where there seems to be a large number of deaths of our news crew and some other people. Wait a minute what is that? OMG it's coming this way

All of a sudden you see a ball rolling toward the camera and this hideous creature comes out of the ball. He looks at the camera and the News anchor.

"Oh my what the" before the Anchorman finished a quill came into his neck and fell to the floor. The Guy who was holding the camera and began running away as the camera dropped and the feed cut out.

Anchorwoman #1: Folks I don't know what to say for what we just seen. All I can tell you is lock your doors and stay off the streets until the local authorities clear all those creatures out.

Tara's Mom turned off TV. "Oh my what was that thing?" Tara asked

"I don't know honey but I don't want to see it again," Her mom said

Tara headed up to the room and opened the door and screamed. Tara's Mom and Stacy came running upstairs.

"What's Wrong honey?" her mom asked

"Look" Tara said as she pointed to the bed.

There they say 6 mogwais on the bed. Some teasing each other, and Gizmo looked all gloom however the other 5 mogwais were getting along fine.

"How did they multiply?" Asked Tara

Stacy was starting to remember what the shopkeeper said. There were rules with this mogwai and she should have told her sister all along to begin with. She looked over at the desk and saw it was full of water. Then she knew that she had to tell her about it.

"Tara I need to talk to you sit down. I should have told you this when I gave you this pet. This mogwai had 3 special rules to go with it. The shop keeper told me to obey those rules and I should of told you the rules to begin with, Number 1 you can't expose them to bright light even sunlight because it could kill them. Number 2 never get them wet and it looks like we already broke that rule but that was my fault for not telling you. Number Three never feed them after midnight." Stacy explained it all as she looked in Tara's eyes

Tara thought it over and cooled down and then said, "Well you should of told me this before you ever gave me the pet.

"I agree" her mother replied. "In fact you should of got some more information about the rules before you bought it for your sister here.

"Buy Mom" Sarah replied

"That's enough it's time for bed you two and be sure to lock your doors. So those aliens or whatever they are don't get in this house." Their Mom replied

The Girls got ready for bed, and later that night. Sarah got up for a late night snack when she heard a noise coming from Tara's room. She looks in Tara's room as Tara was sleeping on her bed with Gizmo. The other mogwai's are jumping up and down as Sarah goes over to them.

"What's wrong with you guys you must be hungry" Sarah said quietly, She looked at the clock. It was only 11:45 "Ok I guess I can give you something wait here. She goes downstairs and fix up something and came up 5 min later. She put the plate down in the little box area and left. However what she didn't know is that the mogwai's waited 15 min before they ate.


	3. The First Battle

On a bright Friday morning Stacy and their mother both woke up to a blood curdling scream coming from Tara's bedroom. They both ran into the room to investigate as they threw open the door they could only look on in wonder.

What happened? Her mom asked

"Well I just woke up and I was about to hold one of the mogwais but when I bent down I saw that they changed into these cocoons." Tara explained

"Oh No you didn't feed them after midnight did you? Stacy asked,

"Well when I looked at the clock it said 11:45 so I don't think I did." Tara explained.

"Well girls there is no point of worrying about it now. It's time for school" her mom said

"But mom can't we at least stay home today and watch over the cocoons?" Tara asked

"No from what I understand Tara you have skipped a lot of school lately and I won't have it. Now get dressed breakfast will be ready when you are done I will look after the cocoons if they start to hatch." their mom explained.

Knowing they were defeated all they could do was give in

"Alright mom I'll be down in a min", Stacy said

"Yeah me to I guess" Tara said.

As the two came down to breakfast her mom had the TV on in the living room watching a news report.

"Oh My" gasped their mother

"What's wrong mom?" Asked Tara

"Well you know that huge spaceship they found and the critter that was at the junkyard? Well their have been reports of people being found outside knocked out with quills in their necks and being chewed on by some of those creatures." their mom explained

"What do you mean some? You mean that there actually could be more of those things? Asked Stacy.

"I guess so" said their mother.

As the day drew on it started to rain early in the afternoon Sarah who was Tara's and Stacy's mom was fixing herself some lunch. There was a knock at the door and Sarah put her things down to go investigate. As she looked out of the peep hole nothing was there. She opened the door expecting to see a package but none have came. She started to close the door when all of a sudden she heard a little laughter. She looked outside again only to not notice the huge rolling ball make it's way inside the house and started to go up the stairs.

"Is anybody there?" Sarah asked

She then closed the door and started to head for the kitchen. The little ball rolled to the top step it turned into a critter and started toward a room in the right direction. Meanwhile the cocoons were closely watched by Gizmo when he heard a strange noise. He jumped off the bed and went to go investigate. As he peered around the corner he saw a big critter coming towards running around the hall. As he followed the critter hoping not to be seen he saw the critter go downstairs and roll into the living room. Gizmo started to follow hit but he soon heard a cracking noise and that meant one thing the cocoons were hatching and the Gremlins were about to be born.

Sarah after eating her lunch started to clean up after herself. She put the dishes in the dish washer and started toward the living room planning to watch some TV. She heard a bit of laughter coming from upstairs and looked up the stairs to see if she could see anything at all.

"Is anybody there? Sarah asked.

Nobody answered and Sarah just shrug and turned around but as she did that a huge quill came out of nowhere and hit her right in the neck. Sarah screamed in pain as she try to get to her feet. As she did though she started to get dizzy and then fell down. Sarah looked on in horror as a big fat monstrous critter was walking up to her. She tried crawling her way toward a closet but the critter was gaining in on her and she knew that this could be the end. All of a sudden as the critter was about to strike a humongous hand came out of nowhere and hit the critter all the way across the room.

Sarah gasped as standing there was one of the ugliest creatures she ever did she. A Gremlin and he started to move in on Sarah but all a sudden a few quills hit the gremlin in the back and he jumped out in pain. He turned his attention toward the critter who was standing his ground. He looked at the Gremlin with no feat in his eyes when all of a sudden he looked up and saw 3 new gremlins standing on the stairs ready to pounce.

What sounded like "oh " the critter said he tried to rolled into a ball and hit the 1st gremlin out the window where it was still raining. The other Gremlins tried to grab the little critter as it followed suit out the window. The Critter thought he had the Gremlin exactly where he wanted him however the Gremlin started to show like it was breaking out. The critter looked confused and was prepaid to strike but as soon as he started to attack the gremlins all ganged up on him and ripped him apart.

Sarah made her way to a closet and closed the door hoping not to be discovered..


End file.
